The present disclosure relates to a charging system, and more particularly, to a charging system for restricting a charging operation of an illegal vehicle and a charging method using the same.
Up to now, although vehicles making use of energy such as a fossil fuel including gas, diesel, and liquefied petroleum gas account for a great portion of vehicles manufactured, sold, and driven all over the world in general tendency, due to issues relating to the prediction of exhaustion of limited oil resources, its drastic price increase, and environmental destruction caused by pollution from noxious exhaust gas and global warming, vehicles using eco-friendly alternative energy have been actively in progress at home and abroad, and extensively and gradually distributed until now.
Such alternative energy vehicles include a pure Electric Vehicle (EV), a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) making use of both fossil fuel and electric energy, and a Fuel Cell Electric Vehicle (FCEV).
The pure EV controls a motor through a motor controller such as an inverter as power is supplied from a battery, in order to achieve optimum efficiency and replace an engine with a motor. That is, it is a complete eco-friendly vehicle with no noxious gas discharge.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a related art charging system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the charging system includes a charging stand 10 and an EV 20 charging a battery using a power supplied from the charging stand 101 in connection with the charging stand 101.
The EV 20 controls a motor through a motor controller such as an inverter as power is supplied from a battery, in order to achieve optimum efficiency and replace an engine with a motor, so that it is a complete eco-friendly vehicle with no noxious gas discharge.
For this, the EV 20 includes a battery pack consisting of a plurality of battery cells to receive necessary power.
The charging stand 10 is connected to the EV 20, and supplies power to the battery in the EV 20 at the request thereof.
The charging stand 10 detects that the EV 20 is connected to a charging port, and according thereto, supplies power to the EV 20 through charging cable at the request of a user of the EV 20.
However, such a charging system performs a charging operation on the EV 20 without restriction if payment for charging the battery is made normally.
Therefore, the charging stand 10 may perform a charging operation on illegal vehicles such as stolen vehicles if payment is made. For this reason, it is difficult to effectively crack down illegal vehicles.